Un amour de liqueur
by Okami123
Summary: Un one-shot sur le couple Renzô X Izumo ! Pendant une fête, l'alcool est bien difficile à tenir, et ce n'est pas Izumo qui dira le contraire... Lime


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à l'univers de Blue Exorcist, créé par Kasue Kato. Faites attention à être à jour au niveau de la série, pour pas être spoilé quelque part, bonne lecture !

« Quoi ? Une fête au ryokan Toraya ? questionna Rin.

— Exactement, le père Shima nous a contactés la semaine dernière. Il nous a tous invité, avec l'accord de Mme. Suguro, évidemment, répondit Yukio en rangeant une pile de vêtements dans un sac.

— En quel honneur ?

— Rien de très particulier, ils voulaient juste nous voir.

— Hum… c'est louche, tu ne penses pas ?

— Pas du tout. Après tout, ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne les a pas vus, depuis l'histoire du Fujô-ô entre autres…

— On part quand alors ?

— Dans une heure.

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ?

— Tu dormais, Rin…

— Attends, j'arrive ! Je… Je vais m'habiller ! »

Le jeune professeur regarda son jumeau partir en trombe dans sa chambre. La fête du soir promettait d'être dynamique : les frères Shima, la famille de Ryûji, la famille Hôjô… De plus, Shura avait elle aussi été invitée, pour représenter l'Académie. Les enfants ne pouvaient décemment par partir seuls, mais il était clair que Mlle. Kirigakure n'était pas la meilleure adulte pour les surveiller. Yukio retira sa tenue de travail et la regarda, les bras tendus devant lui. Ne pas la porter durant plusieurs heures tout en étant accompagné de ceux avec lesquels il travaillait tous les jours allait lui faire bizarre.

Lorsque les deux frères furent prêts, leur sac fait lui aussi, ils quittèrent les vieux dortoirs de l'Académie. Ils se rendirent à l'entrée de celle-ci, où déjà, Shura attendait tous les aspirants.

« Bonjour Shura, commença Yukio.

— Salut, Okumura.

— Où sont les autres ? questionna Rin en observant les alentours.

— C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir… répondit son mentor.

— Ils doivent être à la bourre, comme d'habitude… fit le jeune homme à la crête blonde. Celui-ci s'étant appuyé sur un pilier non loin de là.

— Ryûji ! Je t'avais pas vu ! s'écria Rin.

— D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit que sans ton frère, toi aussi tu serais à la bourre, Okumura.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, le créteux…

— Bon, en tous les cas, s'ils n'arrivent pas bientôt, on pourra dire adieu à notre train, maugréa Shura en fixant l'heure affichée sur son portable.

— Hors de question que j'arrive en retard à cause de Shima ! protesta Ryûji. Je parie que Koneko est en train de l'attendre…

— C'est nous ! » cria une voix.

Shiemi et Izumo arrivaient de leurs dortoirs. Habillées de manière chic, elles s'approchaient du groupe.

« J'espère que nous ne sommes pas en retard, sourit Shiemi.

— C'est quoi ces tenues ? fit Rin, j'me sens minable tout à coup… »

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'habiller correctement et de manière appropriée, il n'avait même pas fait attention aux vêtements de son frère. Lui avait déniché une tenue plus convenable et classieuse que la sienne.

« Ne dis pas ça Rin, fit Shiemi, tu es très bien comme ça !

— Où sont les deux autres ? demanda Izumo.

— Allez savoir… souffla Ryûji.

— Nous sommes là ! criait au loin une voix.

— Attendez-nous ! »

Plus loin, Konekomaru et Renzô courraient vers eux pour les rejoindre. Haletants, ils reprenaient lentement leur souffle.

« Enfin ! On va pouvoir partir ! s'écria Shura.

— T'es toujours à la ramasse, Shima, sérieux ! Que doivent penser tes frères de toi… dit le jeune homme à la crête blonde.

— Mes frères se portent très bien à ce que je sache… souffla le concerné entre deux expirations, et ne me parle pas de l'heure ! Toi t'es rien de plus qu'un malade mental qui se lève tous les jours à cinq heures du mat' !

— Oui, mais Ryûji n'a pas complètement tort, Renzô, tu devrais avoir un cycle de sommeil régulier pour pouvoir te lever avant dix heures… renchérit Koneko.

— Z'être barbants, les gars…

— Allez tout le monde, en voiture ! » cria Shura.

Tandis que tout les apprentis exorcistes montaient à l'intérieur du train et s'installaient, Yukio demanda à la femme.

« Tu dis que c'est Méphisto qui t'as chargé de leur surveillance ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi une telle question ?

— Pour rien…

— Qui y'a-t-il dans ce sac ? demanda-t-il en désignant une poche blanche.

— Mes chères petites canettes… ricana-t-elle.

— Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

— Bah j'vois pas pourquoi tu fais le consterné, elles sont très bien là où elles sont. Et puis tu croyais vraiment qu'y n'y aurait pas d'alcool là-bas ? C'est pas que se sont des poivrots m'enfin, ils sont adultes.

— Fais bien attention où tu les laisses traîner, je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine comme l'autre fois… »

Derrière, les élèves discutaient.

« J'ai tellement hâte de revoir mes frères ! s'écriait Renzô.

— Pour qu'ils te frappent comme la dernière fois ? questionna le demi-démon.

— Peuh ! C'est juste qu'ils étaient contents de me voir !

— Mouais… Mais dis-moi, t'es hyper classe aujourd'hui ! Je t'avais jamais vu en costard-cravate avant !

— Ha ha ! C'est pour faire chavirer la belle Kamiki. Dans cette tenue, impossible qu'elle me résiste.

— Je savais bien qu'il y avait tes « intentions » derrière tout ça… Tu es sûr de c'que tu dis ? Parce que là on parle bien d'Izumo…

— Mais oui t'en fais pas ! Et toi ?

— Quoi moi ?

— T'en es où avec la petite Shiemi ? questionna l'adolescent avec un demi-sourire collé aux lèvres.

— N-Nulle part… » fit le garçon, le rouge aux joues.

Renzô se moqua gentiment de son ami.

« Hé Ryûji ! Tu crois que ta mère va encore te charrier sur tes tifs ? lança ce dernier.

— La ferme ! Tes frères vont te botter le cul, toi, alors la ramène pas. Et puis chuis pas le seul à m'être teint les cheveux, et ton père va gentiment te le rappeler aussi, répliqua-t-il les yeux toujours dirigés vers son livre.

— J'ai hâte du spectacle… ironisa Koneko.

— Izumo, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? demanda la jeune fille blonde.

— Si tu y tiens tant que ça…

— Que crois-tu qui va se passer cette fois ?

— Comment ça ?

— Tu sais, la dernière fois, à part pour la mission, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui s'étaient passées.

— Tu veux parler du mariage de Mamushi et Jûzô ?

— Entre autres, mais il y avait tellement d'événements ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qui nous attend cette fois ! » s'écria Shiemi tout sourire.

Izumo regarda à travers la fenêtre du véhicule et soupira. _S'il y a bien une chose que je leur accorde, c'est que les Shima savent surprendre tout le monde…_

O ~ O ~ O

Le voyage bien que long, c'était bien passé. Les élèves étaient bien heureux de ne pas avoir eu droit à la punition des Baryons. Shura avait passé ton le trajet à dormir tandis que Yukio avait surveillé d'un œil sa poche pleine de breuvages alcoolisés. Pour rejoindre le ryokan, ils avaient changé de moyen de transport pour un bus. Là encore, l'attente avait été longue mais quand ils finirent par arriver à destination, ils étaient tous plus qu'heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes.

Tous descendirent et la famille Suguro les accueillit avec plaisir.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé ta crête de coq… fit Torako.

— Et voilà que ça commence… » soupira Ryûji pendant que Renzô pouffait de rire derrière lui.

Après quelques explications de belliqueux, ils entrèrent finalement dans le bâtiment.

« Alors, Izumo, le voyage s'est bien passé ? fit Renzô à la jeune fille.

— Shimâ, lâche-moi. »

 _Zut… elle n'a pas l'air tellement emballée… héhéhé… il ne faut pas renier ses sentiments de la sorte…_

« Renzô ! » hurla une voix familière.

Le concerné eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que rapidement, le coup de pied de son frère percuta sa joue.

« Ha ah ! Coup d'pied affectif frérot ! cria Kinzô.

— Aaaaaïeuh ! Les gars, on avait dit pas la figure ! De quoi j'ai l'air après moi !

— Mais t'inquiète pas ! Ça va partir ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ravi de te voir !

— J'ai vu ça… ! Où est Jûzô ?

— Il doit pas être bien loin, il était avec papa toute à l'heure.

— Je vois que c'est toujours aussi mouvementé ici, dit Yukio en arrivant.

— Oui, ça fait plaisir à voir, même si j'admets que je ne comprends pas vraiment la manière dont ils témoignent leur affectivité fraternelle, répondit Koneko. Pourtant, ils ont toujours fait ça… »

Peu après, tous les membres de la famille Hôjô, plus ceux manquants des Shima rejoignirent la pièce principale. Une bonne ambiance était au rendez-vous et tout le monde avait plus ou moins le sourire, suivant leur caractère.

Très vite, le soir était tombé et bientôt on apporta quelques boissons et un buffet qui s'avéra plus que garni.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai soif, se plaignit Izumo.

— Viens, on a qu'à s'approcher. C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici, renchérit Shiemi.

— Hey, les filles ~ Ça va ? Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

— Qu'on soit clair, Shima. La prochaine fois que tu t'adresses à moi, j't'arrache la langue, c'est compris ? »

Et elle repartit, un verre à la main. _Pff… pas la peine de se voiler la face, elle veut pas d'toi mon pauvre Renzô…_

« Eh ben, c'est pas la dernière des pimbêches que t'as pris pour cible… dit une voix derrière lui.

— Tu parles, Jûzô, elle voudra jamais de moi !

— Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille ?

— Je sais pas, je… je lui plais pas, c'est tout… Regarde ! Toi, tu as la fille Hôjô, Kinzô a ses groupies grâce à son groupe et moi… Bah moi j'arrive même pas à séduire la fille dont je suis amoureux…

— Whoa… !

— Quoi… ?

— Je te savais lâche, petit frère, mais jamais j'aurais cru que t'abandonnerai face à une fille…

— Te moque pas de moi !

— Je ne me moque pas, Renzô ! Mais tu n'as pas choisi la plus facile à ce qui semblerait… fit le grand en regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux violets.

— Mouais… 'fin ça c'est de famille…

— … Ouais, d'accord. Mamushi est parfois intense mais crois-moi : ça en vaut largement la peine… » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il partit rejoindre leur frère. _Nan, Jûzô… me laisse pas dans ma merde, s'il te plaiiiiiit…_ Le garçon loucha un instant vers le bol remplit de liquide et eu une drôle d'impression.

O ~ O ~ O

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses attendait, seul sur une chaise, non loin de la salle principale. Il soupira. L'angle depuis lequel il était lui permettait de voir Ryûji et Koneko qui discutaient avec Yukio et Shiemi qui s'entretenait étonnement avec les sœurs Hôjô. Peut-être parlaient-elles de leurs familiers ?

Une présence à côté de lui lui fit tourner la tête. C'était Izumo !

« Tiens, salut Izumo, lança-t-il sans grande conviction. Pourquoi t'es là, tu veux me filer une baffe à tout hasard ?

— Héééééé… Shima… »

Elle s'approcha un peu trop près de lui, ses yeux vitreux.

« Ça sent… la cerise ? bizarre… Alors, Kamiki, tu me la file cette baffe ? Qu'on en finisse !

— D-De quoi tu parles…Shima… ? »

Avec un petit rire, la jeune fille vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme, un sourire malicieux tatoué sur son visage.

— Izumo ! Mais… ! T'es complètement saoule ou quoi ?!

— Hé… ! Tu fais une bonne chaise, c'est marrant… !

— Ouais, c'est ça… t'es pas bien, là… Il faut que tu ailles te reposer, sans ça, la gueule de bois te réveillera demain. »

Alors que le jeune s'appuya sur les rebords de son siège, la jeune fille entoura son cou de ses bras et resserra ses jambes aux pieds de la chaise : il était coincé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ?

— Je veux pas que tu partes, tu es mon siège pour la soirée…

— Très bien… euh… dis, tu voudrais pas que je fasse le « siège » à côté de toi quand tu seras endormie et pas hors de contrôle ?

— Q-Quoiiiii… ? Tu dis n'importe quoi, Shima.

— Cette discussion n'a absolument aucun sens. Ça suffit, Izumo, tu es totalement ivre ! Tu ne t'entends pas parler et…

— J'adore… fit-elle sans prêter attention aux paroles de Renzô… le costume et la cravate, j'trouve ça tellement sexy… »

Qu'avait-elle dit exactement ? Ces mots ne lui auraient rien fait si seulement les paroles d'une personne enivrée n'étaient pas la vérité. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, et ne lâcha pas l'affaire aussi tôt. Mais la jeune fille semblait visiblement du même avis et bien vite, elle enveloppa la dite cravate avec ses doigts, qu'elle tira vers elle d'un coup ! Renzô fut forcé de se plier. Quelle force elle avait !

Son souffle mêlé au sien, il pouvait encore sentir cet étrange parfum de cerise. Que faisait-elle donc ? Et lui... comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation délirante ?! Le rouge aux joues, Izumo s'occupa rapidement de la distance qui les séparait en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Renzô écarquilla les yeux. Comment était-il censé réagir ?

S'accrochant au garçon comme si sa vie en dépendait, la jeune fille ne s'éloigna du garçon qu'une fois à bout de souffle. Haletant, Renzô en profita :

« Bon, Kamiki, tu vas m'écouter maintenant… !

— Arrête de parler, tu m'énerve… »

Et elle toucha encore ses lèvres avidement. Ses mains baladeuses virent caresser ses cheveux teints, sa mâchoire et même ses joues. C'était à en devenir fou. Le garçon avait vu toutes ses barrières succomber à l'ivresse de sa camarade et à la fougue dont elle faisait preuve. Toutes ? Presque…

« Izumo… souffla-t-il en parvenant à se décoller de son visage, arrête… tu n'as plus ta tête, enfin ! Tu entends ce que je te… humpf ! »

Izumo ne l'avait pas attendu et s'était de nouveau raccrochée à lui. Cette fois, impossible pour Renzô de se détacher. La jeune fille dévorait ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de sucreries. L'ivresse pouvait réellement conduire à un tel comportement ? Et puis comment avait-elle fait pour s'enivrer ? Ainsi, elle brisa sa dernière défense.

 _Non… ! Sa langue ! C'est… Ce n'est pas bien… !_

Il pouvait goûter cette maudite saveur de fruit qui était plus qu'attirante. Izumo pivota sa tête et approfondit encore le baiser, ne laissant aucun répit à l'adolescent qui commençait à se sentir plus que fébrile. Ses gestes étaient dictés par l'ivresse mais bon Dieu, que le self-control était difficile à tenir ! Chacun des mouvements de la jeune fille lui donnait des frissons qui parcourraient son corps comme des ondes de choc amoureuses. Ses jambes pratiquement nues sur les siennes. Ses mains. Ses lèvres. Sa langue. Sa respiration erratique qui soulevait sa poitrine à chacune de ses inspirations. Tout était fait pour lui faire perdre la face et le contrôle de lui-même !

Inconsciemment, il avait même disposé ses mains en bas de son dos et celles-ci remontaient fréquemment un peu trop haut.

 _Non… !_

Izumo se sépara enfin de lui, les joues écarlates et ses mains posées contre son torse.

« Hé mais… ! » s'écria-t-elle un peu trop fort en regardant vers le bas.

Aussitôt Renzô lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avec lui aussi le pourpre aux joues.

« Écoute, Izumo, je pense que tu peux comprendre la situation… n'est-ce pas ?

— Nan… Qu'est-ce qu'il y aaaa… ? fit-elle l'air taquin.

— Oh bon sang… Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tu me touches et m'allumes comme j'en ai toujours rêvé, et tu t'étonnes que ça me… Raaah ! Il faut qu'on file d'ici avant que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose… »

Il profita de la faille que donnait la jeune fille pour s'échapper et se lever de sa chaise.

« Hééééé…. Où tu vas ? On avait pas fini de jouuuuuer.

— Izumo, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, boire à notre âge au point d'être dans ton état est plutôt inquiétant…

— Mes jambes sont trop… lourdes, je marche pas… !

— Que tu peux être pénible quand tu es comme ça… Allez, grimpe. »

Il lui montra son dos et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules. Elle entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et appuya sa tête contre ses omoplates. Renzô continua dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre, il fallait absolument que sa camarade dorme. En chemin, son esprit était partagé entre deux facettes de sa personnalité : sa perversité et sa compassion. Ce qui rendait ces dernières sacrément troublantes. Izumo s'amusait à caresser le cou du jeune homme avec deux de ses doigts. _Elle s'arrêtera jamais…_ Il remonta sa camarade sur son dos, car celle-ci commençait à glisser. Là, il faillit se stopper. _Ses… Ses pare-chocs contre mon dos… !_ Il fit un sourire béat.

 _N-Non… ! Ressaisis-toi enfin ! …Cependant, elle n'est pas farouche non plus…_

Il arriva devant les portes coulissantes des chambres. Il y découvrit un mot de son frère aîné :

 _Je m'occupe avec Mamushi_

 _— Jûzô._

 _Très classe, Jûzô… Tssss… Comment je fais moi ? Peut-être au fond du couloir ?_

Comme décidé, il s'avança jusqu'au fond du couloir où il abaissa la poignée qui les séparait d'une pièce. Seulement un canapé et un fauteuil trônaient dans la dite pièce.

Il déposa sa camarade qu'il allongea sur le canapé et s'accroupit auprès d'elle.

« Je vais m'absenter. Toi, tu restes ici, compris ?

— Mais Shimaaaa… chouina-t-elle.

— Ne bouge pas. Je reviens. »

Il sortit de la pièce. _Oh… elle était trop mignonne… Mais maintenant, il faut que je découvre d'où vient cet alcool qui l'a rendue incontrôlable._

En réalité, il n'eut pas besoin de se rendre bien loin pour trouver les responsables de son ivresse. Il fouilla un peu le sac pour saisir une petite canette. _Je connais cette marque... Ce sont les canettes de Shura ! Hum… ? Liqueur de cerise. Ce truc existe vraiment en canette… Tout s'explique ! Ce goût tellement… tellement…_ Il se remémora les baisers ardents d'Izumo, de sa peau laiteuse et de ce goût si addictif qu'il associait à la langue de cette dernière. Ses joues chauffèrent. _D'une certaine manière, je la remercie !_ Et voilà qu'il recommençait ! Cela devait être loin d'être amusant pour elle ! Se retrouver dans une situation si embarrassante ! Vu la puissance de cet alcool, un verre suffisait amplement pour rendre saoule une jeune fille d'un mètre soixante-quatre.

Il ressentit une pointe de honte.

Lorsqu'il revint avec une bouteille d'eau, il trouva sa belle Izumo profondément endormie. Il sourit et déposa la bouteille par terre. Il la contempla et remonta sa frange pour découvrir son front où il déposa un baiser sincère.

« Dors bien… »

Et il s'éloigna pour venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, où il s'endormit à son tour.

O ~ O ~ O

« J'arrive pas à les trouver, fit une voix derrière la porte… Oh, bah… Ils sont là !

— Qui crie à une heure pareille… ? Ma tête… Ahhh… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonnait Izumo à demi endormie. Oh très bien, de l'eau ! J'en ai plus que besoin…

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! s'écrait Rin, on devrait déjà être partis !

— Q-Quoi ? sursauta Renzô.

— Allez, magnez-vous ! »

Quand tous les élèves furent sur le point de partir, le jeune homme aux cheveux roses fut interpellé par Jûzô :

« Alors ?

— Quoi ?

— Je ne vous ai pas vus hier soir… ça s'est bien passé ? laissa-t-il en suspens.

— Il s'est rien passé, Jûzô… En revanche on peut pas dire la même chose pour toi… !

— Je vois, tu as vu le mot, fit-il un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres. En revanche, je ne te croyais pas aussi raisonnable…

— J'ai lutté tu sais…

— Shiemi, je me sens bizarre… confia Izumo.

— Oh non ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

— N-Non mais… »

O ~ O ~ O

« Bien ! Concentrez-vous, je vous prie ! indiquait le professeur.

— Hé, Izumo, appelait en chuchotant la jeune fille blonde.

— Hum… ?

— Tu as remarqué que Renzô n'arrête pas de porter des costards depuis la fête du ryokan ? C'est drôle, non ? Tu crois que ce sont ses frères qui l'ont conseillé ?

— Je ne sais pas… »

Et ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus, c'était _pourquoi_ ce fait étrange l'affectait autant…


End file.
